Bard's Tale
by Storyjumper
Summary: This is a story about Robin and his a friend of his. Aptly named Bard, her gift is almost one of a kind and some big bad knows and has gone to a lot of trouble to get her abilities. Please review I would love to hear your thoughts on the story, characters, or mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Robin stared openly at the beauty of the place he now stood in. A starry night sky stretched endlessly above him. His wonder was only magnified when he looked down and discovered the beauty of the sky was reflected up from the ground. On closer inspection he found it was not glass that he stood on, but water. How am I standing on it he wondered? It was not lost upon him that a perfectly normal human was standing on water. A soft voice brought him from his thoughts.

"It's not like you to be at a loss of words, Robin." Robin's gaze found a figure sitting in the gloom in front of him. Her legs were curled in front of her and her hands clasped together resting on her legs. She was dressed in lose dark sweat pants, a gray T-shirt that was several sizes too big, and an ancient looking traveling cloak with the hood thrown up over her head. Her whole face was concealed. She cocked her head to the side, "Something wrong?" she voice was soft and stirred something in his mind. Memories he couldn't accesses rubbed at the surface of his sub conscious. Something pulled at his heart.

Guilt?

Glancing at the speaker revealed no clues about his reaction to her. He couldn't see any of her facial features thanks to her hood.

"Who are you?" The girl sighed and crossed her legs with what at first he thought was exaggerated slowness, but on closer inspection made him think she was simply very weak. She leaned back against a rock he hadn't noticed until now and seemed to consider his question for a moment.

"I am your friend." Was her soft reply. Robin now studied her intently.

"Uh-huh, How do I know what you are saying is the truth? I can't even see your face." It was a very reasonable question so he was a little thrown when soft laughter echoed around him. His stomach did an odd flip.

"Always questions with you. Batman trained you well. But to answer your question, you know because you feel it. You would know if I lied to you." Unease settled over Robin, because her words held a power of their own and they rang with nothing but truth. How was this even possible he wondered?

"Who are you?" he asked again trying not to let the edge of fear show. The girl chuckled clearly amused at his expense and not fooled.

"There's no need to be afraid silly, I told you I am your friend and I will remain so. I swear." The stars suddenly burned brighter and almost blinded Robin. When everything settled back to normal and his eyes readjusted Robin looked around. A glowing over the girl's heart drew his gaze. At first he thought it was a snake coiled up, but on closer inspection revealed wings of a dragon. Behind the serpent like dragon was a book and crossed swords behind it. "You will not come to harm so long as I can help it." Robin noted out of the corner of his eye that the back of his right hand glowed with the same crest. It flashed once and warmed his skin then seemed to sink into his flesh and vanish. Though the warmth now spread to the rest of him. Robin rubbed his hand nervously checking for anything that would prove his skin had been glowing just moments before.

"Alright if you're a friend then tell me, where are we?" She looked around at the surrounding glittering world.

"That is a very good question, one I think you should answer, as this is your dream." Robin blinked awake suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan was walking past the couch and gasped,

"Oh, Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Robin waved her off.

"It's alright, I shouldn't be sleeping right now anyway." He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What's everyone doing right now?"

"Wally and Aqua Lad are sparing, Conner is with Wolf and Sphere fixing his bike, and I don't know where other three are at the moment."

"KF and Kaldur'ahm?" Robin jumped to his feet and darted through the mountain to the giant computerized mats. Sure enough Wally and Kaldur'ahm were grappling on the mat. Kaldur'ahm was holding Wally tightly and just barely managing to keep the other boys feet from touching the ground. Wally was struggling like a wild man trying to get free. Abruptly the match came to a halt when Batman appeared on the monitor.

"Everyone the briefing room." Like a giant switch in everyone's mind was flipped. Everyone had the same serious face as the rushed to the briefing room where Batman stood in front a large screen. Once everyone was assembled Batman began,

"A few minutes ago there was an attempt to assassinate two UN workers." Batman clicked a button on the remote he held and the screen divided in two camera feeds. It showed a man walking down a hallway in one and a woman in a large board room in the other. Both places appeared empty until at the same time shadows seemed to unfurl to reveal two men dressed in old animal skin clothing. Each man stalked towards their victims drawing a knife. Suddenly both men stopped as if restrained by a giant hand. Their weapon hands trembling as some unseen force forced the would be assassins to their knees. Their appearances shimmered and they became normally dressed for a brief moment and the flicked back to the wild man look. By this time both their intended targets had fled and found guards. The assassins simply slipped back into the shadows and vanished.

"Wow, I've never seen magic like that." Zatanna was studying the way the two men had melded with the shadows.

"Doctor Fate does not believe it was magic and yet we have no other explanation for how they managed what they did. We went back and searched the shadows and we didn't find anything."

"So, you want us to protect them from future attack?" guessed Wally.

"No, your mission will be to capture the assassins. We would like to know how they were able to do this and who ordered the hits." The screen cleared off. "You will be divided into two separate teams. Aqua Lad you will lead a team consisting of Kid Flash, Rocket, and Zatanna. Robin you will lead the second team with Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy." With that the group split into the two separate squads and headed out. Robin's group was watching over the woman. She was tall, dark skin that was flawless, and she dressed impeccably. A long pencil skirt Papers were scattered around her on the table with red pen marks all over them. She twirled the pen between her fingers completely oblivious to the four people gathered around the room.

The clock ticked in an endless drone behind them. Robin paced by the door his eyes peering at every shadow; waiting. Miss Martian was hovering in a corner, Superboy was standing stoically over by the window, and Artemis seemed to be intently inspecting one of her arrows as she sat crossed legged on the desk. The continued hours had ticked slowly by with nothing to show for it. Then at exactly two in the morning something was suddenly different. The smell of wet dog waft into the room. Robin glanced around the room but saw nothing.

_Miss Martian, you sense anything?_

_No, why?_

_Superboy?_

_No._

_Artemis?_

_No, but it does stink._

_Exactly, somehow I doubt a dog just entered the room. _The shadow cast by the door unfurled and the man stepped out. The stench of wet dog hit them harder as the big man stepped out brandishing an antler dagger. His deerskin jerkin was roughly made and was well worn. A thick black wolf fur cloak bellowed behind him as he lunged for his intended victim. Superboy jumped the table and met the attacker head on. Time seemed to slow as the man swung under Superboy and lashed viciously at the stunned woman. Miss Martian dragged the woman and the chair she was sitting in to the other side of the room. Artemis sprang in front of the woman and fired two arrows into the man's thigh. He didn't even grunt in pain; he swiftly broke the shafts off and continued to stalk forward. This time he threw his dagger at Artemis. She knocked it away with her bow but suddenly found herself nose to nose with the assassin. His fist was a blur until it connected squarely with her jaw.

"Artemis!" Miss Martian was just barely able to catch her. The force behind their friend carried both girls back against window. Then window shattered sending both girls tumbled out.

"Megan!" Superboy was about to rush out the broken window when Miss Martian flew back in carrying Artemis's unconscious body. Robin didn't even think as he launched himself on his attackers back.

"Superboy!" Superboy turned away from Miss Martian and slammed his fist into the man's face. The man stepped back and almost seemed to collapse. A howl split the air and his cloak came alive. The cloak's hood formed into a wolf head and tried to bite Robin. Robin scrambled back and threw a knife at the wolf that was now taking form behind the assassin. The wolf chomped down on the blade and glared at Robin. Robin watched and shuddered as the beast approached him. It didn't seem solid, like it was made of shadow. It spat out the knife which exploded next to him. Robin was sent toppling over and the wolf rushed him. Teeth flashed near his face. Fear weighed down as he struggled to keep the massive jaws from closing around his throat. He jerked the muzzle away and the teeth scraped painfully down his shoulder. Something in him screamed in rage. Strength flooded his limbs and he threw the dog off him and threw a small flash bang grenade at the creature. It whimpered when the blinding light flashed and a bag went off.

_Stop him. Poison master. Hemlock. Suicide if caught. Mouth._ Robin had just enough time to see the man graze his intended target with a small knife and step back.

"Superboy! Stop him! He's got poison in his mouth!" To Robin relief Superboy didn't even question him, simply slammed his fist into the man's mouth, breaking most of his teeth in the process. When Superboy withdrew his hand there was a small pouch in his hand. "Miss Martian tie him up." Bonds instantly appeared winding up the man's torso and arms. Robin rushed forward to their charge. "Anyone who was cut by the blades needs to get to the hospital. Everything he had was poisoned with hemlock." He clicked the radio in his ear. "Aqua Lad, you copy."

"I hear you loud and clear. But it is too late for our assassin. He took a large dose before we could stop him. Other than that only Kid Flash got scraped." The sound of sirens was blaring outside the broken window.

"Take the body and our assassin back to the cave I'll give the emergency workers a heads up." Robin jumped down and immediately pulled aside the beautiful brunette paramedic. "The people you are going to be treated for hemlock poisoning. It will be in a concreted form so please hurry."

"Hemlock you say. That is a new one on me. That hasn't been used in a long time." The woman turned back to her other partner and said "We will need phenobarbital. Hemlock poisoning." Then the other paramedic rummaged through the cabinets until he found a vile. In only moments the UN member was brought down her body trembling and seizing. The paramedics had her on a gurney and were rushing her to the hospital before Robin could say anymore. Kid Flash came to stand beside him.

_Hand on him. Won't make Hospital, poison spread. I'll help. _The voice panted in his mind. Robin glanced at Wally who was starting to shake. If he ran to the hospital it would only spread the poison that much faster. The voice hadn't been wrong yet. Placing his hand on Wally he steered him to a bench.

"Maybe you should sit down KF." Warmth spread out from Robin's hand and entered Wally, in a matter of minutes his shaking had subsided and he leaned his head back against the wall.

"I feel better now."

"Good, then we should probably get back to the cave."

"What about Artemis? I heard she was hurt."

"Miss Martian is bringing her back to the cave." Wally nodded and slowly got to his feet using a hand on Robin's shoulder to steady himself. Robin led his friend off to the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Once back he took Wally to the med center and went back to the main briefing room. Batman was there stoically reviewing the tapes from the second attack. Then he turned to the assembled group teens.

"Your mission was to bring back the assassins alive. All in all you did well considering we didn't know they would use poison." Then his eyes briefly rested on Robin. "How did you know they were using Hemlock?" Everyone's eyes turned to Robin and he wasn't sure how he should answer.

"I…" how did he know? He thought he heard Miss Martian over the telepathic link, but now he wasn't so sure. Out of nowhere a story filled his mind. He had read it a long time ago. Almost without thought he walked to the computer and pulled up a copy of the short story that had been published anomalously in his middle school the year he had come. The story was about an assassin and a raven haired woman. The assassin was part of a cult that didn't believe in ties to other humans. So the assassin was forced to murder the woman. It took many months and a near miss but assassin returned to the place he had buried his friend. Robin selected a paragraph that described the two men that then attempted to kill the assassin. They were men who had made a deal with death. They would be allowed to uses death's dogs and they would kill a certain number of people in return. Or hunt those who had escaped death. They were specialized with poison, hemlock was their favored. Batman scanned the article.

"You'll be charge with going back through all classmates and figure out who wrote this. We will work from there." Robin nodded numbly. He went and sat a computer. First he pulled up the school register then he pulled up pictures to match each name. Then he pulled samples of each person's writing. His eyes were beginning to blur when he came across the picture a girl who was a grade below him. Robin paused to study her face. Copper colored hair, evenly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes than seemed almost black. Glancing at her sample of writing revealed it was flowery hand writing that was smooth and constant throughout the composition. Robin conferred with the article. If one just looked at the writing which was smooth but lacked the flowing floweriness that most girls wrote with, so logically they were looking for a guy. But Robin read the story and discarded this thought. The story was a love story, ending with the friend of the assassin saving him from death's grasp after coming back from the dead herself. No, Robin thought, this was defiantly written by a girl. He saved the copper haired girl in a file with three other girls who had similar hand writing.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a whoosh sound as Megan glided into the room. She looked crest fallen.

"What's the matter Miss M?" she rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

"I tried to get the information about the man. I delved into his mind and it was like there was another person there. When I tried to restrain the other mind it disappeared and the man was different. He was no longer the assassin. He was just an ordinary man whose memory ended several days ago." Robin blinked then got up and headed to the holding cell. He looked in the cell and saw a very different man. He also wore a military uniform of a solider from Bialya. Megan was beside him. "He was going on leave and then his mind is blank. He was knocked out, how I'm not sure."

"Is there anything you can tell me about the person who was controlling." Megan nodded.

"I noticed there was damaged in the soldier's mind. I looked closely and I found there were two telepathic people in his mind. One tried to wrestle control from the other. I think that was when the man stopped and his shape changed. The one who tried to stop the assault was weak and stopped when he or she realized it was hurting the soldier. They made an attempt to heal him before they were forcibly thrown out of his mind. It saved his life. I also noticed that the person who initially took of the solders mind he applied a mental frame work over his mind. That was how the solder became the assassin. But interestingly the frame was not made by the first telepath it was made by the second. The one who tried to heal the solder." Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What about the other assassin?"

"His body returned to normal when he died. He was also a Bialyain soldier."

"Do you think queen bee?" Megan shuck her head no.

"It doesn't feel like her or Simon."

"Doesn't mean neither of them had a hand in this." At that moment Batman walked up to them carrying three files. He handed two of them to Robin and Megan. They opened the files and realized the men in either file were their two would be assassins. Both it seemed had a record of violence and seemed to suspected in knocking of military leaders ahead of them to gain their ranks. Robin glanced at the file still in Batman's hand. "What about that one."

"This is a personal matter that I'll be looking into." Robin's eyebrows raised in surprise, his curiosity growing. What was Batman up to? Batman seemed to know exactly where his former sidekick's thoughts were heading. "I want to check in on something before I say anything." That was understandable, if what Batman had didn't pan out it would just waste more time and yet something in him wanted to know regardless. Batman turned and left. "Make sure the rest of the team sees those." Robin nodded and took his file to the med room. Everyone accept Connor was standing around Artemis and Wally. Robin opened the file when Megan came in followed by Connor.

"This is what we know about our assassins." He handed his file to Kaldur'ahn. Megan handed her file to Rocket who looked the file over with Zatanna reading over her shoulder. Kaldur'ahn skimmed the file then passed it to Artemis. Once everyone was up to speed Megan explained what she found inside the living soldier's mind.

"So, You're saying the second person isn't a willing participant and neither are the actual assassins?" Megan rubbed her arm and recalled the man's mind.

"I'm not entirely sure. It seemed like he needed frame work for who they would become, but they also seem to need a person to be compatible with the frame work they put in." Kaldur'ahn glanced back at the file.

"These men certainly were violent and clever enough to become the assassins."

"Exactly, but why kidnap them? They seem like they would be willing enough." Robin mused out loud. Zatanna pondered the folder they held in their hand.

"What about their intended victims?" Everyone's eyes turned to her, she didn't shy away from their attention. "Why were those two specially targeted? What do they have in common?" Robin slapped his forehead.

"Duh." He went to the med room computer and put the screen up so the whole team could read it. His fingers flew over keys and brought up everything the UN was currently working on. He scanned all the groups. "Huh, they aren't actually working on anything at the moment. Or at least the two targets weren't."

"Do they have anything in common outside of work?" Zatanna asked. Robin's fingers flicked over keys.

"They live in different parts of the city, different jobs she's a lawyer for the UN and he's a translator, different banks, they aren't related any way. The only time they even seem to cross paths is when UN is in session."

"Phone calls?"

"None to each other, A few from the UN itself but nothing that raises a red flag."

"What about their bank accounts themselves?"

"She has a significant amount saved, but nothing that screams blackmail or suspicious. It seems to have been saved up over a long period of time. He on the other hand seems to have a slight problem with gambling, but only slight."

"How do you know?" Robin brought up the man's bank history and beside it he pulled up horse racing schedule. There were large withdrawals on some of these days with only a rare deposit that was significantly higher later that day.

"So what you are saying is there is no obvious answer to why these two were targeted." Robin turned to Kaldur'ahn and shrugged.

"I can't think of anything that explains all of this." Artemis spoke up now.

"What if we are looking for something that isn't there?" Everyone turned to her, she shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "What if what they have in common is that they have nothing in common at all? And that both are relatively unassuming?"

"Then what would be the point of killing them?" Artemis bit her lip.

"There are only two reasons I can think of. The first that only one person was a genuine victim in the since someone wanted that person dead and targeted another person to throw us off. Or it was all just a test."

"A test?" Artemis nodded at Rocket "What kind of test?"

"A test to see if they could use the assassins well and or if they were caught would they be able to keep information from someone like Megan or even Martian Man Hunter. Think about it. It is the first time we have seen this type of an attack. Naturally we would be a little unprepared but we learn fast. If what Megan says is true, why did the person stay in the soldiers mind when he was caught? Why not leave before then?" It was a chilling thought but as Robin pondered it, it made sense.

"That means there is going to be more attacks." The group suddenly looked deflated and stressed. Most of them head been up for almost twenty four hours. Kaldur'ahn looked around at his team.

"We will sort this out in the morning. For now everyone should rest, we are going to need it next few days I believe." Everyone sighed or groaned in agreement. Robin slipped out of the room after Kaldur'ahn gave instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Robin was back in Gotham he began to review the events and what he knew. His thoughts kept straying towards the copper haired girl. This was all connected to her but how? Robin paused in the alley and tried to shove away the thoughts. He trudged down the dark alleyway keeping himself in the shadows like he was taught. What about the voice he heard during his fight? He had known the voice and yet now that he thought about it he couldn't put a name to it. He had blindly trusted a voice. Everything had turned out okay, but it could have been disastrous. Wally could have been killed! Why had he been so trusting of a voice in his head? Well on the other hand he frequently had people talking in his head, thanks to Miss M.

He continued on to the Wayne Manor slipping over the fence with practiced ease. Then he stole across the sprawling grounds in utter silence. Once inside he made his way through the maze of hallways to the secret entrance to the Bat cave. Checking to make sure no one was there Robin sat down at the main computer and began his search. He plugged in his flash drive with the information he gathered and picked the copper haired girls file. He put her picture in the database. Instantly it came up with a birth certificate, information about her parents, where she was currently going to high school. He scanned through her written papers and found no correlation between them and the written story. So why was he so sure of the connection? When no answer came he slammed his fist impatiently on the desk.

"If I may?" Robin whirled around and came face to face with Alfred who was standing just behind him. The butler stood there giving Robin his famous knowing gaze that seemed to peer into souls. "I don't believe wailing on the desk is going to get you your answer. But it may hurt the desk." Robin sighed under the amused gaze of Alfred. His gaze went past Robin to the file that was up on the screen. If Robin didn't know better he would have said there was a brief flicker of recognition in the butler's eyes. "Looking for someone, Master Richard?"

"Yes and no." was Robin's slow response. Turning back to the computer Robin brought up the story and copies written work that the girl, Alexandra, had made. "I think this girl." He said pointing to Alexandra's picture. "Has a connection to the girl who wrote the first story." Alfred stepped closer and scanned the story.

"A love story?"

"Yes. Someone took a character from this story and managed to turn another person into the character."

"You think the author of this story turned someone into an assassin?" Something in Robin instantly rebelled at that the thought.

"She would never!" He would have sworn Alfred was smiling at him, even after he had just snapped at him. "I'm sorry Alfred, I don't know what came over me." The butler bowed with more dignity than a king.

"Already forgotten Master Richard," Alfred turned to walk away "If you were asking me, it is been my experience that like Master Bruce, you are not easily swayed by those things that falsehoods. Trust yourself and your friends." Then he vanished into the darkness. Robin turned back to the computer where he looked up at Alexandra's photograph.

"What do you know about this case?" not surprisingly the picture didn't respond. Robin sighed and scrubbed his eyes. Glancing at the clock revealed it was four in the morning. Robin groaned, and then pulled everything he found back into his file. After saving everything to the flash drive he pocketed the drive. He made his way back up to the manor and his bedroom. Flopping down on the bed sleep swamped him before he could even pull his boots off.


	6. Chapter 6

This time in his dream he stood in a giant circular room. There were large wooden doors all along the wall. Each door had beautiful carvings, paintings, and or emblems. The floor was a beautiful stone granite. The ceiling was made of interwoven white branches. Robin's gaze fell on the figure in the center of the room.

"You look like your day was as tiring as mine." The girl was sitting on a small but thick navy blue shag rug. Her back was propped up against a small crystal obelisk. She was dressed the same way he had seen her in the previous dream. He still couldn't see any of her features.

"Where are we?" The girl glanced around at some of the doors then stood up using the obelisk support her weight.

"We are in my mind, well, the sub conscious part of it anyway."

"So what are all the doors for?" Robin noted there was close to fifty doors, each with its own unique decorations on it.

"They are me, and yet not." Robin raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know that doesn't answer my question." She smiled, he couldn't see it, but he knew it was there. Somehow.

"Yes it does, maybe not the answer you wanted, but maybe I can explain it better." Robin couldn't help but gravitate towards her. "Just like you are Robin, Richard Greyson, and Dick Danger. These," she said gesturing at all the doors. "Are all me. Yet each is different."

"Do you become different if you become them?"

"Again yes and no." Before Robin could even open his mouth she said, "Hold on, let me collect my thoughts and figure out how to properly phrase them." She thought for only a few moments before starting again. "My outer shell or my body does change from each one, though it may still bare a resembles to me. As for my mind it would almost be like having another mind inside my mind. I am controlled by that person's fears, desires, and other strong character traits. I can then use in gifts, abilities, or talents each individual has. All the while I am still aware of me."

"What about weaknesses?" The girl nodded solemnly.

"With each person I become I also take on their weaknesses."

"What happens if you die as one of these-." Robin stopped when he noticed the door directly behind the girl. The door itself was gone, the doorframe was scorched like a fire had raged there once. The door hinges resembled blackened teeth. He walked over to the door and nearly threw up when he looked past the door. It looked like a giant wall of scarred flesh. Sorrow and grief were a weight in his chest as he reached forward and touched the doorframe.

Pain exploded through his body. A burning sensation rippled over his skin. A young girl's voice screamed,

"No! Stop it!" Robin's breath hitched as the pain stopped. He could hear the girl sobbing. "Please, I'll give you anything, just no more." Robin wanted to scream, No, don't do it, but the words were caught in his throat. A hand spread coolness into his burned flesh and Robin realized he was back in the circular room. The girl had pulled him away from the door. Robin coughed when he let out the pent up breath he had been holding. His throated felt parched and dry.

"What was that?" He coughed when he was able to.

"That was a memory. You are in my mind. You asked what would happen if I died as one of these characters. Well, I would survive and so would all the others, but I would feel everything. You were able to feel it because you made contact with the memory and then you shared it." Robin heaved a deep breath and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am your-."

"Friend! Yes, I know that! Who are you, what are you called, are you even real?" The girl drew back as if he had physically slapped her. She stood up straighter and answered his last question first.

"I am real. Even dreams are real; the question would be better phrased, "Am I alive?" But I am not sure as to the answer of that." The thought made Robin's heart almost stop. More than anything he wanted to comfort her, but had no idea how to do so.

"What do you mean you don't know if you're alive?" The girl sighed

"That is something that would take too long to explain properly at the moment."

"What should I call you? Or will you tell me your name." she laughed breathlessly,

"How about the name you gave me, Bard." Robin blinked as if a spell had suddenly been broken. His heart soared, because he knew that name meant something to him, but he still couldn't identify a face or any memories to connect with the name. He knew this was something that he shouldn't and wouldn't have forgotten.

"How do I know you?"

"That is something you will have to work out on your own." Robin rolled his eyes.

"That's absurd, why not just tell me?"

"Because, it's the only way to be sure that you are ready for the answers. If I just hand them to you now they could very easily do more harm than good. I made that mistake once, but not again." Robin ran a hand through his hair. More clues, more questions.

"So I have to work it for myself who you are?" Bard nodded slowly as if not quite sure where this question was going. "What are you to me?" Bard cocked her head to the side.

"How should I know what my standing in your life is?" There was amusement in her voice, a teasing that spoke of familiarity.

"Why are you so difficult?" robin muttered exasperated with getting the run around, but enjoying the easy banter.

"Because it's fun and a good distraction. But enough about me, tell me about you. How are your friends doing?" Robin felt the temptation to push for more information, but discarded that idea. She would simply give him the run around or leave; neither of which he wanted.

"My friends are fine. Artemis has a fractured nose, but is alright. Wally actually got poisoned-." He stopped mid-sentence. Could it really be so simple? "Someone with a telepathic link to me healed him. That wasn't you was it?"

"What do you think I can do from here?" she countered. Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure." Robin was pondered this when a slight buzzing noise started steadily growing louder as the room became fuzzier.

"Good bye." Was the last thing he heard before he opened his eyes back in in his room.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm by his bed was blaring at him, and slapped the off button. His body felt like lead. Robin struggled up to a sitting position and felt completely drained. After struggling out of bed and into clothes he made his way to school. The day seemed to drag its feet. All he could think of was his dream and the girl named Bard. Finally the bell rang and Robin made his way to the hideout.

He sat at a desk and plugged in the flash drive with his three files on it. Pulling up Alexandra's file he scanned it again. It was just her and her parents and yet he was sure she was somehow connected to all of this. He wasn't sure how long he was staring at the file when Wally came into the room.

"Hey, Rob." He paused and looked at the picture on the screen. "Why you looking at Alex?" Robin whirled around and stared at Wally.

"You know her?" Wally looked confused.

"Not as well as you do." Now was Robin's turn to be confused.

"No I don't." Wally narrowed his eyes at Robin.

"Rob, I met her at your house. Her and her older sister." Robin blinked.

"She doesn't have an older sister." Robin whirled back to the computer his fingers flying over the keyboard. He pulled up the family records.

"KF, There is no record of a second child. No birth certificate, no medical bills, nothing." Wally shrugged.

"All I know is, she has an older sister." He paused "I actually thought there was something between you and the older sister." That made Robin glance back at his friend. Kid Flash was looking at him curiously.

"I think I need to pay Alexandra a visit."

"Want me to come with?" Robin considered him for a moment then nodded.

"That may be a good idea. But let's go civilian." Both Robin and Kid Flash hung up their capes and suits for jeans and jackets. They met at the zata tubes.

"You have the address?" Robin nodded and pulled the GPS on his watch pointing to a house in an average neighborhood. They traveled back to Gotham and made their way to the location on the map. The house was average two stories. It was in good condition and obviously well cared for. The grass was cut and the flowers tended to. They walked up to the small front porch and rang the doorbell. Footsteps echoed from inside the house and the door opened. A woman stood there. She was tall had thick coppery hair tied back in a lose braid. She wore a simple light purple cotton shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Yes, can I help you boys?"

"Yes, we are friends of Alex's. Is she around?" The woman smiled and nodded stepping back to let them enter. When they entered they saw the house was decorated tastefully in neutral colors and nice wood furniture. Pictures hung on the on the walls going upstairs and on the fire place mantel. In them they saw only Alexandra, and her parents. Robin noted several spots that at one point had pictures, but they had been removed. Alexandra's mother led them into the kitchen to back door that lead to the backyard.

"She's in her studio." The woman indicated the large shed at the back of the well-kept garden. Both boys nodded their thanks and followed the flagstone path that wound up to the make shift studio. Robin knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Wally just shrugged and motioned for him to go on. When they open the door there was a strong smell of paint. Both heroes stared opened mouth at the all the art. Floor to ceiling the room was filled with different art pieces. Each piece was more beautiful than the last. Lots of exotic landscapes were painted. Then they noticed the sketch books strewn across the floor, all of them filled with detailed drawings of women in brilliant costumes, doing daring deeds, or using some kind of power. Then they noticed the floor. It was cement and covered with a giant mural of two young girls. One was Alexandra the other could only be her sister. Their gaze traveled to the back of the studio. There was a shelf of note books and binders that spanned the entire with of the room. Under the shelf was a desk and an easel with a stool in front of it.

But no Alexandra.

A sudden snarl of rage had both boys eyes flash up at the ceiling as a wild haired woman dropped down from the rafters. She pinned Robin to the floor and her hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed with enough force to snap his neck. Kid Flash dragged her off Robin who got to his feet gasping and coughing. The girl who attacked him bore a striking resemblance to Alexandra, but her hair was the color of a Raven's wings and her eyes glowed purple. Robin noted she looked exactly like a painting hanging near the easel. Though around the woman in the painting was also lightning, water, air, fire, and earth. The girl didn't struggle in Wally's grasp only stood there glaring at him with such venomous rage.

"Alexandra," Robin held up his hands to show her he was unarmed and meant her no harm. "I want to talk to you about your sister."

"Don't!" she snapped at him. "You don't deserve to speak her name! You left her! She died because of you! You have no right to speak of her to me or to anyone!" Lightning crackled dangerously around her and Wally.

"What do you mean?" His heart did an odd flip. Her anger seemed to jump up another notch and she shrieked,

"I saw it! You left her there! Like a piece of garbage!" with each accusation Robin felt his heart sink and shatter. "You let them take her from us! She cared for you! She loved you!" Alexandra's whole body shuck with sobs as she spat the words at him. She sank to her knees and her hair color turned back to normal. "She died for you and you have the nerve to come here after all this time." Her whole body shuck as she sobbed the last few words. "You let them make you forget her." Wally glanced between Alexandra and Robin who was wiping tears from his face.

"What do you mean they made him forget her?" asked Wally dragging Alexandra up to her feet. Her face was red and blotchy from her tears.

"Everyone forgot my sister. Even him!" she snarled at Wally. "I know she existed, but everyone else doesn't remember or doesn't want to. Like him." Alexandra turned and aimed a vicious kick to Robin's ribs sending him doubling over in pain. Wally picked her up with one arm and dragged her away from Robin.

"You okay Rob?" Robin coughed and waved him off.

"Who made me forget?" Robin demanded. Alexandra sniffed and wailed,

"The ones who killed her!" she began rocking herself back and forth. Robin crossed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"We will find them. I swear." All Alexandra did was rock back and forth her whole body shuddering from sobs she was trying to hold in. "But we need your help. Will you help us?" Wally glanced between the two of them. And mouth,

_Miss M? _Robin nodded over the girl's head. Wally stepped out of the room and called for Miss Martian and the bioship. Robin moved Alexandra to the stool beside her easel.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tell me about your sister." Alexandra choked a sob.

"She was a writer." She nodded back to the notebooks on the shelf. There could have been hundreds of them. "When we were little is when we realized we could become the things we created."

"Both of you?" Alex nodded wordlessly.

"She became characters in her story. I became people and things I drew and painted. We kept what we could do a secret from everyone. Even our parents. Then we were out one night and she felt something." Her eyes rose and fixed on Robin. "You. You were upset and she tuned into you and she couldn't leave you even though I begged her not to." She nodded at a painting that was have concealed behind the door. Robin went to and picked it up. He gasped and nearly dropped it. The painting showed a slightly younger him staring out his window at the Wayne Manor. An angel was hovering just outside his window with a hand extended to him. He heard a distant voice and everything seemed to fall away.

"Why are you so sad?" He was shocked to see a young girl not a day older than him flying outside his window. Her hair was a coppery gold and was braided down to her waist. She was garbed in dark black sweat pants that were too long for her, and a dark green shirt and clung to her skin. But his jaw almost dropped when he looked past her shoulders at how she was standing in open air two stories up. She had gorgeous feathered wings that were silver and each feather was tipped in a light red.

"I'm not sad!" he denied, she smiled gently at him.

"I understand lying to a stranger, but never yourself. That will only hurt you more." The angel hovered at his window sill then sat down and folded her wings against her back. "Tell me." And he did. He felt compelled to tell her the truth and she sat there listening to it all. The death of his family, his adoption, and now what he wanted to do as Batman's apprentice. She didn't recoil from, and it she didn't fawn over him, she simply listened. Then she held out her hand to him, "Would you like to fly?" Robin glanced at her wings. Sure she could fly, but he doubted she could carry him.

"But I can't fly and I don't want to drag you down?" she looked at him curiously.

"Who says you can't fly?"

"Everyone." She tilted her head to the side.

"Really? Everyone tells you, you can't fly?" Robin opened his mouth to reply then shut it. She had point.

"Well, that's not what I meant." Her eyebrows rose at him.

"Then say what you mean." Robin sighed

"I'm human, just plain human. Humans can't fly." She seemed to think this over then replied,

"Well, I think that's rubbish. I say you can fly. Will you come fly with me?" she held out her hand and waited for his response. He stared at her open hand for a moment then his hand was in hers and she was pulling him out the window. For one panicked moment he was falling but then he stopped as brown wings sprouted out his back. Suddenly the two of them were racing over the Wayne Manor both yelling their joy at the wind. Another angel appeared. Her wings were a snowy white with black speckles dusted over her wings. Robin recognized Alexandra. Then as suddenly as the memory had appeared, it faded, and he stood in the studio.

Wally was just opening the door to let Miss Martian.

"Robin. What's going on?" Robin turned back to Alexandra who seemed to have receded back into herself.

"Alexandra, can you tell Miss Martian everything you told me and Kid Flash? We can help find your sister that way." The light came back into the girl's eyes as she looked towards Miss Martian. She slowly got up and walked towards Miss Martian. Then she glanced back at the room.

"You'll want those." She pointed at the notebooks. Robin glanced at them and pulled off the first one. It was a small leather bound journal. He flipped it open and found a story written in the same penmanship as the anonymous story.

"KF. Help me carry these to the bioship." Together and two trips each Robin and Kid Flash. Then they all headed back to base. Alexandra sat quietly and completely unsurprised by Megan or the bioship. The girl's down cast mood seemed to be affecting Megan when she reached for Robin and Wally they could feel the sorrow like a giant weight.

_Why is she in so much pain?_

_She lost her sister and apparently witnessed her murder, _was Robins answer. _We need to see what information you can get from her mind. She's too distraught to tell us._

_You said it was connected to the case. _Wally nodded

_Her sister we think is the second telepath you felt in the minds._

_I thought you said she saw her sister's murder?_

_That's where we are confused. We want you to reexamine the memories and figure out what happened. Also I want you to look at my memories. _They both felt Megan's confusion over Robin's request.

_Why?_

_She claims I was there. That her sister died for me. _Megan's gasp was in their minds and she turned back to Alexandra.

"I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't have a conversation about me mentally." Megan blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry! You're a telepath! I never met someone from Earth who could-." Megan stopped when she realized the other girl was staring off into space tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Megan whispered turning back to the front.

"Don't be sorry for what isn't your fault and cannot be changed." The rest of the trip was done in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

When they were nearing the mountain, Batman's voice came on the speaker,

"Bioship, report." Robin responded first.

"We may have a lead to the on the assassin case. We have a guest with us." No further response came. The bioship landed in hanger and the passengers disembarked. Batman stood there with Black Canary their gaze assessing Alexandra as she descended. The young girl stood up straighter meet Black Canary's gaze with curiosity and Batman's with almost the same hostility as she had met Robin. Though she didn't attack him straight out. She stuck out her chin and said,

"You remember me." It was a statement and she was daring him to lie.

"Yes." Alexandra sniffed disdainfully.

"Her life for his." She nodded back at Robin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take his life for payment." Black Canary stepped toward Alexandra but she paid no mind to her.

"She might not be dead." The words didn't seem to sink into her mind. She blinked and stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Your sister may still be alive." Alexandra blinked back tears and shuck her head venomenatly.

"No! I saw it! I can't do this again." She held her head like it was hurting her.

"Stop!" snapped Megan coming up behind Alexandra. "Can't you see she's hurt?" She pulled the younger closer to her to shield her from everyone. "Let me look in her mind and see what I can do, and then when that's done if she is up to it you can talk to her." Robin felt the urge to say go Miss M. He had never seen her stand up to anyone like that. Glancing at Wally and Black Canary revealed they were just as surprised by the young Martian's sudden steel. Batman continued to stare at the two girls, but nodded and stepped aside to let the girls past. When it was just Batman and Robin, he asked

"Is what she said true? Did her sister die for me?" Batman pulled out the folder he had withheld earlier.

"A couple years ago a young girl came to me and told me that she and her sister had glanced at possible futures. In one the whole world ended, in another you died, in the last which she said was the slightest possible chance of happening she was able to save you and by extension save the world. She made me swear to keep this from you and told me that if you didn't put the pieces together yourself there could be permanent damage done to you and the world would be doomed. The last thing she asked me was to erase her existence on paper and computer. The rest would be taken care of." Robin flipped open her file. It was filled with pictures, her birth certificate, social security card, her report cards, graduation certificate from middle school. Jessie, was her name. Robin stared at the information but no memories revealed themselves.

The last thing in the file was a few written papers and a painting. The painting looked like a comic. It had seven frames, each containing a picture. He saw a girl with silvery blond hair kneeling over what looked like a charred body. The next picture was a close up on her hands which were laid across the chest of the body. A purple light streaming from her palms. The third frame should the damage on the body moving up the girl's hands. The fourth square held a picture of the girl completely burned and Robin's body lying motionless. The next frame showed a black rift and the girl pulling a ghost from it. Then in the sixth frame showed the girl collapsed on top of Robin and his eyes open. Finally the last frame showed the girl's charred body being zipped up in a body bag.

Robin's hands shuck.

"So she is dead?"

"Part of her died. We believe the people who took her body were able to return her to her core self." Robin looked up at his mentor and asked,

"You knew all of this all along and you never said?" Batman nodded

"She made it clear that your life and the world's safety depended on my silence."

"What about her life!" Robin exploded. "Was she somehow less important than me?"

"She explained it like this, She needed to be in the camp of the enemy to prevent something terrible from happening in the future. If you weren't alive then certain things wouldn't happen that needed to. She is the reason you were originally selected to lead this team. Her and her sister both have prophetic personalities and they foretold you leading a team of young hero's that would save Earth."

"When were you sure she was still alive?"

"After I looked over the tapes from the second attack." Robin blinked and opened his mouth then shut it again.

"What do you mean after the second attack?" Batman waved for Robin to follow him as he turned and walked off toward the central room. Robin followed with Black Canary walking slowly behind him. The three of them stood round the main computer as Batman brought up the footage. Fast forwarding, Batman played the video when the assassin had appeared. Together they watched the fight. Robin watched carefully but even when the assassin was caught Robin couldn't see what Batman's proof.

"Did you see it?" Both Robin and Black Canary shuck their heads no. Batman paused it then rewound the footage and paused it as the wolf was attacking Robin. Then he pointed at Robin. On closer inspection revealed that it wasn't Robin under the wolf. A dark brown haired man was wrestling the jaws away. Scars covered the man's face and hands. Robin blinked,

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but either she gave you strength or you tapped into her abilities. Either way it proves she is still alive."

_Robin, I going to begin._

_I'll be there in a minute Miss M. _He felt Megan leave his mind. He turned to Batman.

"I have to go." He didn't wait for an answer, just quickly walked out of the room. Robin could feel Batman and Black Canary's stare boring into his back until he was out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin made his way to the medic bay. Superboy came around the corner.

"Have you seen Megan?"

"Yea, she's in the medic bay with Alexandra."

"Who's Alexandra-?" they rounded the corner into the medic bay and the two girls sat on the floor. Both girls sat with their legs crisscrossed and hands held.

"Take a deep breath and imagine a door into your mind-." Megan suddenly became aware they weren't alone. "Oh, Alexandra do you mind if Connor sits in with us." The other shrugged her indifference. Connor hovered behind Megan and Robin came to sit beside both girls. Megan opened the link to Robin and Connor. Suddenly a door was hanging in the middle of space. "Good, now open it." The door slowly opened and Alexandra stood there. She stepped into the center of the room and the walls became a giant movie screen. All over the walls were fragments of memory. Robin remembered the time in the Bialyain Desert when their memories had been erased. But this was somehow different. Instead of sharp shattered pieces that resembled glass each piece had faded edges that were perfectly circular.

"Whoever tried to erase your memories, didn't try to completely erase them. All the memories are still there, but a wall was built up around them and you managed to wear away at the wall in places." Alexandra looked at the fragments and asked,

"So what?" Megan gestured to all the memories.

"Whoever took them away from you, didn't harm you doing so and they easily could have. But they also left them for you to find. There are special triggers that release the memories. But you've hurt yourself trying to break down the walls."

"Is there a way to fix the damage?" Robin asked. Megan shrugged,

"I'm not sure, I suppose it's possible, but I've never tried to heal another person's mind. Not like this." Connor put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do this. You restored my mind, you can do the same for her." Megan blinked then looked absolutely thrilled. Then she smacked the side of her head.

"Hello Megan! That's it, I can restore the barriers. By resetting them I can see what triggers them, and then trigger each memory."

"Won't that erase all the memories so far?" asked Robin

"Nope, it will block all the memories of her sister and you but everything that has happened today she will remember."

"Do it." Everyone turned to look at Alexandra. Her shoulders were back and her chin was held high in determination. "I want my memories back." Megan nodded

"I'll get started then." Robin and Connor watched as Megan very carefully began rebuilding the walls around Alexandra's memories. As the process worked Alexandra's eyes became softer and the edginess faded away. Sweat dotted Megan's brow as time slowly slipped by. The memories slowly disappeared until none of her sister remained. When that was done Megan slumped back. Connor rushed to catch her. Megan caught herself on his shoulder. "Wow. I have a deep respect for whoever did this. It must have taken all of their power to do that without harming Alexandra's mind."

"Can you trigger the memories?" Robin asked, Connor glared at him.

"I don't think-."

"It's alright Connor. She's lived like this for years. She doesn't need to spend any more time like this."

"Megan, you're tired." Megan shuck her head.

"It doesn't matter. She has been driving herself mad with regret and worry. The state of her mind only made it progressively worse. I won't let her stay like this another minute." Megan stood up straight and stepped away from Connor. She placed both hands on Alexandra's temples. Energy charged the air and Robin felt something uncurl inside of him. Someone else was looking through his eyes. Mist started to gather protectively around Alexandra. Energy rippled through the air.

"Megan! Get away!" the warning came a moment too late. The mist solidified and last out at Megan setting her rolling backwards into Connor. Connor caught Megan and was going to attack the mist when Robin stepped between them. He held his hands up to the mist as a gesture of supplication.

"Jessie." The mist swirled agitated. "I know you can hear me!" The mist jerked and took the form of a ferret like creature. It settled around Alexandra's shoulders and hissed,

"You speak of my host. I am not her."

"But she can hear me through you. Can't she?" The ferret hesitated then nodded. "Tell her she is hurting her sister." The ferret hissed.

"How dare you!"

"Shut up!" Robin roared at the ferret. "Look at her!" The ferret did as it was told and looked at Alexandra. She had a very serene look on her face. "She was going mad because you blocked her memories." It was a guess, but like Megan said it had to be someone who didn't want to harm Alexandra. The only person with that much power who wouldn't want to hurt her could only be her older sister. "She was tearing herself apart with guilt. Give her memories back. Surely you don't want to hurt her." The ferret wavered for a brief moment. A different voice answered Robin,

"I did not mean for this to happen." The ferret's paw passed through Alexandra's head and a look of clarity crossed her face. Like a person who just remembered something very important. The mist dissolved and faded into nothingness.

"Wait!" Robin reached out to the mist.

"She is gone." Alexandra spoke with strength and clarity of mind that they had not seen. "I'm sorry about the way I acted." A slight smile played around the young girl's lips.

"You aren't actually sorry are you?" The smile became more pronounced.

"Maybe, maybe not." Alexandra turned the look around at Megan's mind. "But there is something I think you should see." Alexandra laid a hand on the wall and an image jumped to it. Alexandra and Jessie stood there talking.

"You would take his memory of you away?" Jessie nodded.

"Of course. If he remembers he will search for me and anger and grief will blind him."

"So you will not only die for him, but erase everything you are to him?" Again Jessie. Alexandra grit her teeth and swiped tears from her eyes. "And what about me? Will you abandon me too?" Jessie turned to her sister and embraced her.

"Dear sister, I do this to protect everyone I love. I do this not only for him, but for you as well." Alexandra sniffed and swiped the tears from her eyes.

"So you'll die a hero like your stories, is that it?" Jessie laughed out loud.

"Regardless of what you or Richard think. I am not that selfless." Jessie put a hand under her sister's chin and raised it so she was looking squarely into her eyes. "We will see each other again. I swear on my powers and my very soul. This will not be permanent." The memory faded.


	11. Chapter 11

"My sister knew what she was doing, and she intends to see us again." Robin wiped tears from his eyes that he hadn't noticed had fallen. "I am sorry for the way I treated you earlier and the things I said. They weren't true, they were me upset and grieving." Robin smiled and put an arm around her.

"You're alright. You should join our team." Alexandra considered this then looked around at Megan and Connor.

"Let me think about it." She then turned and walked through the door she had come through. Both her and the door vanished as everyone returned to their own minds. When Robin glanced at Alexandra he found she looked thoughtful.

"Where are my sister's notebooks?" Connor and Megan exchanged glances.

"I believe they were brought to library." Alexandra gestured for him to lead the way. Megan and Connor said their good byes then turned to walk back to the hanger. Alexandra raised her eyebrows at them as they left.

"Secret couple?" Robin chuckled as his friends disappeared around the corner.

"Not so secret anymore."

"She wanted to keep things secret?" Robin thought about it then shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think so. I think they just never really established what they were other than they like each other. And no one else ever bothered to ask them, we all kind of just accepted it and let it be."

"Huh." Robin weaved his way through the many twists and turns of the mountain before he finally turned into the library. A vast room filled with book shelves, tables, and chairs. If Robin remembered correctly, this library housed more literature than any other library in the world. Alexandra looked around with an open mouth. "My sister would live here if you let her." Robin could imagine.

On one of the tables were stacks of notebooks, journals, and binders. Alexandra sat down at the table and pulled a small stack towards her.

"Megan told me about how someone is using Jessie's characters to attack prominent people." Robin rubbed the back of his head. That wasn't entirely true, but he wasn't sure what Batman would be okay with him sharing.

"Yeah." Alexandra gestured for him to sit down beside her.

"Well, I can compile a list of other possible characters they could use. What each character is capable of and their weakness, so that way you guys don't run in blind again."

"So you've read all her stories?" Alexandra snorted very ineloquently.

"Nope, I know the general gist of the stories and I can tell you what doesn't have usable "Bad Guy" characters. Otherwise I know about as much as you do at the moment."

"What do you mean at the moment?" Alexandra looked up from the bright colored note book she was scanning through.

"I was under the impression she asked you to read some of her work." Alexandra sorted through a number of binders and pulled out a particularly thin one and flipped it open. Inside was several typed pages covered in red markings and notes. Brightly colored sticky notes also decorated the pages with notes. But none of the hand written stuff was Jessie's or Alexandra's handwriting. "You did some of her editing for her." Alexandra pulled out four other binders each varying in the number of pages from twenty to a hundred and fifty. Robin flipped through and sat back in his chair, his minded traveled to another place and time.

"You know, for a writer you are a terrible speller and not much better with grammar." Robin had been correcting the story for over an hour. She was laying on the floor next him balancing a throwing knife on the tip of her finger.

"You say something?" she asked after switching the knife to a different finger. Her eyes were filled with laughter as he glared at her. He was nice enough to read this over the least she could was pay attention when he was speaking.

"Even with spell check you managed to misspell over a dozen words. Not mention you used threw instead through. How does someone who writes so much make such trivial mistakes?" She flicked the knife up and caught before rolling over on her side to look him square in the eyes.

"There are many reasons it happens. First I think faster than I type. Second I am a terrible speller. But mostly what I find important is the story as a whole. While you're so wrapped up in minute details you miss the bigger picture. Can you tell me from what you read so far if the story itself is a good one or not?" Robin opened his mouth with a retorted, but it died on his lips. She was right. He actually wasn't even sure about what had happened through most of what he had read.

"Robin?" Robin blinked to see Alexandra waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Where did you go?"

"A memory." Alexandra looked confused. "I unlocked a memory." Alexandra smiled.

"My sister was always very poetic in the way she did certain things. Your writing in her story was a trigger?" Robin nodded and pointed to a red mark on the page that circled the word threw. Alexandra looked at it and laughed.

"Yes, she made lots easy mistakes like that. She told me it frustrated you a lot. I think she put a couple in on purpose to rile you up." Robin snorted at the thought. From his resent dealings with Jessie in his dreams, it would not surprise him if she had done that. Soft footsteps echoed behind them and they both turned. Kaldur'ahn was striding up to them. "Hey! Kaldur'ahn! What brings you here." "I heard you were working on compiling a list of potential opponents, and I came to see how that was coming." Kaldru'ahn's gaze fell on Alexandra and he made a an elegant bow. "It is nice to meet you Alexandra."

"Alex." She replied.

"Alex then, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, if you have paint supplies and thick paper I can make up a profile of each person." Kaldur'ahn nodded.

"We might have something." He turned on his heel and left the room. Alexandra then turned to Robin and asked,

"Is he single?" Robin gaped at her for a moment, not entirely sure if he heard her right.

"Um, I don't-. I think so." Alexandra made a pouting face and turned to stare at the way Kaldur'ahn had gone, before sighing.

"Damn."


	12. Chapter 12

Alexandra turned back the story she had been reading. Grabbing another much smaller red spiral bound notebook she began making notes. She dug around through the pile until she found another spiral notebook that was dark blue, and tossed it to Robin.

"Make note of any possible characters. And any details about them, also note pages and notebooks they show up in." Robin nodded his understanding and began noting any characters that were possibilities. As they worked Robin couldn't help but make marks to correct any errors he saw. He smiled to himself as he skimmed through the story.

Wally and Artemis walked in together. Artemis's assessing gaze traveled up and down Alexandra who glanced at Artemis completely unperturbed.

"What?" Alexandra asked not quite rudely, but a reminder that she knew what Artemis was doing and she didn't appreciate it.

"You're the one who is helping stop the assassin?" Alexandra snorted.

"No, I'm here to find my sister. And to ensure you guys save her and don't end up dead along the way." Artemis glanced behind Alexandra at Robin with raised eyebrows. Robin felt the smile tugging at his lips.

"I'll explain when the rest of the group gets here." Alexandra whirled on him and he showed her his watch, which flashed showing that messages had been sent out to the rest of the team. Slowly the rest of the team came in to the library in groups. Megan and Superboy entered first, then Rocket, and Zatanna, and lastly came Aqua lad caring a box of paints, brushes, pencils, pens, thick paper, and colored pencils. He smiled at Alexandra as he placed them down in front of her.

"Alright." Robin said drawing everyone's attention. "For those who do not know this is Alexandra. She will be working with us on the assassin case. She has information on the case." Robin nodded at Alexandra who glared at him.

"I can't say who's behind this. Whoever they are, they have been planning this for a very long time." Alexandra swallowed hard when all eyes were on her then she continued. "Megan told me you have two telepaths. One of them is unwilling participate. That would be my older sister Jessie. She was taken a while ago. The people who took her are using her ability to become her character to create assassins or just puppets that have more power than a normal human would have. I can't even begin to guess what their aim is, but they have enough power to level countries with my sister." Everyone exchanged worried glances. Alexandra could almost taste their fear. "On the positive side." She broke into their whispering. "The amount of power that would take to tap a character with that amount of power would be significant. Even a weak telepath would be able to feel that kind of surge. But also the more powerful the character the less time they can hold it. My sister will also fight to throw off or disrupt any connection, but she has been held captive for so long you cannot solely rely her."

"So can we track your sister back to her source location when she uses her powers?" asked Megan. Alexandra shuck her head no.

"My sister has mental connection with both me and Robin." Some eyes turned to Robin questioningly. "In order to keep the telepath out of those connections she must protect her inner self. So she makes a barrier that keeps out everyone."

"So how do they get the frame work for the characters?"

"Surface thoughts. They got a hold of her stories and then asked questions about it and picked the answers out of her surface thoughts. Even the most expert liars can't not think the answer to the questions."

"So how exactly does your sister's power work?"

"Our powers work by creating a telepathic connection or resonance with a character or picture. My sister is limited to any characters that she can form a true connection with. Based on how strong depends on how long we can hold on and how much energy we will expend to stay that way. So like my sister any of the characters they choose will have to be compatible with the host mind. They can't make an inherently good character do bad things or things against their morals. Nor can they make an inherently good person take on a bad character."

"You said our?" asked Aqua lad. Alexandra nodded.

"I'm a little bit different from my sister in mechanics. But we do pretty much the same thing. Anything or anyone I draw I become. Not just become I know their part, present, their plans for their future, and I know the inner workings of their heart. Unlike my sister I can become someone whose morals greatly differ from my own. But my, I guess you could call it my core self is significantly stronger. Meaning I'm not swayed by their choices the same way my sister is. My sister takes on all of their weaknesses, strengths, and abilities. So too will any character/person who draws from her power."

"Are there any other limits to the power?" Rocket asked Alexandra nodded

"Physical differences will also matter. A girl cannot become a guy character unless they were born with male parts. However a male can become a woman. We believe it has something to do with the fact that humans start out as female when forming in their mother's womb. Someone born missing a limb will not have that limb if they become that character. However if they were born with the limb and lost it in an accident they will get a new limb. Things like that." Everyone blinked at this.

"Can you make other people into a character?" Alexandra shuck her head no.

"Only my sister could do that and that was only if you were compatible with the character, or the character was based off of you."


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone in the group exchanged glances. A girl dressed in a classic magician's outfit stepped up and held out her hand.

"I'm Zatanna, it's nice to meet you." Alexandra shuck her hand and nodded.

"Alexandra, and like wise."

"I was wondering if you could show me your power?" Alexandra shrugged, it was only a guess, but she was sure the question had an alternative motive behind it.

"I can, but it's not like I can prove what I said, without becoming you. And I don't think you want me to know all your deepest darkest secrets." Zatanna rubbed her arm.

"It's alright, show me." Alexandra raised her eyebrows slightly. This one must be desperate, she thought to herself. Alexandra nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil of the desk. She began sketching slowly. First Zatanna's head and face. Then came other small details, ears, hair, and other marks. Once her face was done slowly her body came to life, until there was a life like sketch of Zatanna on the page. Alexandra turned the paper to show the other girl and the other watchers her work. She got the usual compliments and applause before she laid the page down on the table again. Alexandra touched the page. For a long moment nothing happened to her. Then it was almost like a bottle of ink had been dumped into her hair. Black started at the top of her head and slowly worked down. Her hair also visibly grew an inch. Skin and flesh seemed to become like soft clay which reformed into Zatanna's face and figure. Lastly her clothes seemed to be tugged this way and that until suddenly they were Zatanna's.

Everyone in the room stared at Alexandra blandly. That was new to her, the few people she had shown this had been shocked. Alexandra as Zatanna stood up and twirled around asking,

"How do I look?" It was Zatanna's voice. Robin's eyes were slightly wider. He was the only who had noticed that Alexandra had not been kidding when she said she could become the person she took the form of. Alexandra put an arm around Zatanna and lead her away from the group.

"What you want, I can't give you. Your father is being held be a lord of order. I am powerful, but I can't become someone I haven't seen for myself." Zatanna looked down at the floor and scuffed her shoe.

"Oh, okay." Alexandra could feel the other girl's pain very vividly and it was clawing at her. She shuck off Zatanna's form and wrapped her arm around the older girl's shoulder. Zatanna sniffed and tried to hold back the tears that she swore she wouldn't shed. It was too much. She choked out, "He's all I have left. My.-" Alexandra pulled the other girl into a hug.

"I know. I know." Zatanna stood there for a long time, her whole body wracked with silent sobs. Alexandra just held her until her sobs settled. Zatanna wiped her eyes and then stepped back from Alexandra.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-." Alexandra held a hand up to silence the apology she knew was coming.

"Don't be sorry for you cannot change, or for needing help. I'm certainly in no position to judge since I came close to strangling Robin and electrocuting Kid Flash out of grief. But to your dilemma, have you tried just asking Dr. Fate."

"He won't give my father." Alexandra shuck her head.

"No, I didn't expect him to. I meant have you asked him to let you see your father. He has the ability to not take you into the helmet, but bring you on the same plain that your father is on."

"I didn't even consider it."

"I noticed that, you went straight for trying to remove the helmet when he was out cold." Zatanna had the grace to look a little ashamed of herself. "Dr. Fate is not evil Zatanna. He spent many years trapped in the helmet, and there was no way to guarantee he'd ever be let out again. If you had been in his shoes would you have done anything different?" Zatanna looked away from the younger girl. She had no idea what she would have done in Fate's shoes. She would like to say she would have found a different way, but she couldn't be sure. "There was one other thing you wanted to ask me." Zatanna looked back at Alexandra. Had there been something else? Then she blushed when she remembered.

"Your sister and Robin, what," she started again, "Were they-." Alexandra sighed and held up a hand to stop her. She called out with her mind, _Megan, can you come help me._

_Sure, be right there._ A moment later the other girl floated towards them.

"What do you need?"

"The memory room. I need to show Zatanna something." Megan nodded and pulled both girls into her mind.

"Go ahead." Alexandra turned toward the wall and brought up a memory. Jessie and her were arguing,

"Regardless of what you or Richard think. I am not that selfless." Jessie put a hand under her sister's chin and raised it so she was looking squarely into her eyes. "We will see each other again. I swear on my powers and my very soul. This will not be permanent."

"But he loves you! I love you! I don't want you to die." Jessie sighed,

"I don't want to die either, but I also don't want the world to die, or you. As for Richard loving me, if he wants to be mad at me after this I won't hold it against him. If he finds someone he loves, I dull the feelings he had for me so that he and who ever that lucky girl is has a shot at love. As for you, you know it will not be permanent and I will shield you from this." Alexandra sniffed.

"I know, I know you'll come back, but I don't want you to have to suffer." Jessie wrapped her arm around her sister and just held her.

"It will turn out okay in the end." Her sister promised simply. The memory faded and Alexandra nodded her thanks as they returned to their own minds. Megan quickly left in search of Connor. When she was out of earshot Alexandra told Zatanna,

"Yes my sister loved, possibly loves Robin. But I think she suspected he would find you. So maybe you should talk to Robin about this also, though leave out the part about her dulling his feelings. I don't think he will like that." Zatanna snorted.

"Probably not."


End file.
